The Overwatcher
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Crossover with Batman, Chuuko Demo Koi Ga Shitai! and Overwatch Miner. Bruce has taken in a lot of kids over the years. Batman has taken in the same amount of Robins. Then there was the one kid that Bruce took in but Batman taught without him becoming Robin. Just before the Dark Night vanished, he moved back home, now he must save his city.
1. Enter: Ayame

Landing on a roof, I saw a group of four guys chasing after a girl. From what I could see, the girl was wearing a white tank top, a long black coat, blue booty shorts and knee high black boots. The first guy had a black leather jacket, the sides of his hair shaved and blue jeans. The next one wore a grey jacket with a black undershirt and black pants. The other one was wearing a light blue sweater with blue jeans. The leader, the big one, was wearing a thick black jacket with brown pants.

Seeing her get tackled, I jumped off the roof and landed on the light post not far from them, where they covered her mouth before she could get more of a scream out. "About time you shut up." The leader said, with me hitting the side of my mask, with me seeing some arrows pop up and hit the wall, with it bouncing off said wall and hitting the man in the face. "Boys, hold her hands." He said, where I reached behind me and pulled out a birdarang. "Don't think you'll get away lightly for hitting my face." He said, with me taking aim. "Hey, pull her panties off." He said, with me throwing the birdarang, hitting the wall and then his face, knocking him back.

They followed the birdarang back to me, with me jumping off and landing on the ground. "Time for your punishment!" I said, standing up straight. "If you play nice, you might spend less time in a hospital bed. So, how about it, ready for some real fun?" I asked, grinning at them as I pulled off my batons from my back and got ready for a fight.

"Get him!" The leader said, with all of them charging at me. The one with the leather jacket threw a punch at me, but I smacked them away and then kicked him back. The next one, the one with the coat, tried tackling me, but I hit him in his back as he went past me. Doing a backflip, I kicked the guy in a sweater, where I landed on the second guys back and jumped over all of them, making my way to the girl and the leader.

Rolling on the ground, I put my batons away and held two things in my hands. In my right, was a smoke pellet, one that I threw down. Grabbing the girl, I helped her up and wrapped my arm around her waist, with me aiming my left hand up, holding a grappling hook. Shooting the top, I flew us out of there. Landing on the roof, I placed her down, with her looking at me just as I leaned back and fell down.

Shooting the light post with the grappling hook, I swung down and kicked one of then, sending them flying into another into the smoke.

Landing on the ground, I turned on my x-ray vision and saw them looking around. Grabbing my batons, I ran forward and smacked one of them in the knee, with him falling forward and me doing a backflip, kicking him in the head. The next one threw a punch at where his friend came from, with me getting behind him and placing him in a choke hold, with him passing out not long after. I tossed him at his other friend, with him pinning the man down. Jumping on them, I punched the man in the face, knocking them out like the other two. Standing up, I saw the leader was standing there, with me narrowing my eyes and turning the X-ray off, seeing the smoke had cleared now.

"Hello?!" We heard, with me turning around, seeing a man on the phone. "Some people attacked a girl and another man attacked them!" He said, with me frowning and turning around, seeing the leader had ran. "At Yonnomiya station, near the eastern building of the plaza!" He said, with the sound of sirens going off.

Seeing as it would be bad for me to be here when they showed up, I shot my grappling hook up and shot myself up, taking off before I could get in any trouble. Looking across the roof, I saw the girl staring at me. I gave her a two finger salute, before taking off into the night.

**The next day**

'Two weeks and this city is already better than the last.' I thought as I took a seat and started pulling out my paper work. 'Less crime, means more time to get through school without sleeping.' I thought, smiling as I pulled out a book and started reading it.

"You look sleepy, Aramiya." I heard, with me looking at the kid who passed me, taking a seat behind the kid behind me, who was Aramiya.

"Tozaki." Aramiya said, with me going back to the book.

'He's the same kid who was in the ally way, good to see that he's safe.' I thought, with me flipping the page.

"Ya, I stayed up the whole night playing games." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"The one that you said has your ideal character in it?" Tozaki asked, with me flipping the page, ignoring that Aramiya was a perverted kid. There were a lot of them, who there was no judging them.

"Do not speak of that. It was one I bought after that." Aramiya said, with me feeling a dark pressure behind me, with me knowing that he was depressed.

"Chin up!" Tozaki said, with me turning to the next page, with Tozaki laughing at him.

'Still, that girl did catch my attention.' I thought, narrowing my eyes. 'After the car thief and the flasher from yesterday, hers stuck out, because I never caught them.' I thought, scratching my chin in thought.

"So, I guess Hatsushiba's not coming today either." Tozaki said, with me looking at the girls desk, seeing that she was missing.

'She is our class rep, so she shouldn't be late, or skipping in the first place.' I thought, looking back at my book.

"You're sure are into that girl." Aramiya said, with me rolling my eyes as almost every guy wanted to be with her, and it was sick that no one looked for personality now days.

"The day just doesn't feel complete unless I hear her voice!" Tozaki said, with me feeling disgust in my stomach. "No wonder she's a voice actor! On top of that, she's cute and has a nice figure!" He said, with me turning the page.

'Feel free to dream about her.' I thought while Aramiya said, with me looking at the door as it opened, with me raising an eyebrow at the girl before us.

The same girl from last night.

She had long orange brown hair, blue eyes and wasn't properly dressed for dress code. The thing about her, was that she was looking at me with narrowed eyes. Walking over to me, I saw that she had a slip of paper in her hand, folded. She stopped beside my desk, and placed it over my eyes, with me knowing that she had figured out who I was already, and I was shocked, but didn't show it as I went back to my book as she didn't do anything else.

"Y-Yo!" She said, with me looking back at her, seeing her putting the piece of paper away, blushing as she spoke. Suddenly, the entire class went silent, with her turning to the others and glaring at them. "THE HELL ARE YA LOOKIN' AT?!" She screamed, with everyone flinching.

She then stormed off, with me watching her leave. "What in the... Did you do something to Ayame?!" Tozaki whispered, with me turning to him.

"I had a small run in with her, nothing more." I said, getting her name as I had never met this girl before. "I've only been here for two weeks, so this is our first time being classmates." I answered, where I turned around to ignore them.

"You're unlucky to have a slutty girl like that single you out." Tozaki said, with me looking at him. "They say she does compensated dating and that she let someone do her for 30,000 yen."

"All rumors, and until the facts come out, I wont believe them." I said, turning around. "Besides, she's not slutty, last night proved such." I muttered, seeing the teacher walking in.

"Well, they did call her used goods, even in elementary!" Tozaki said, with me feeling disgusted at the thought of it.

"Alright, I would like to start homeroom!" The teacher said, with me getting ready for class.

**Later**

Packing up, I watched as Ayami grabbed Tozaki and started dragging him off, with no one trying to help him. 'Well, its not like he's going to get killed, bullied, maybe.' I thought, making my leave as I had to go home.

**later that night**

Reaching a pharmacy, I went through the broken glass, with me rolling on the ground. Looking around, I couldn't see anything due to how dark the room was. Turning on my night vision, I saw a giant bat like man, with it dropping a women on the ground, looking as to be drained of life. "Wow, its Dracula." I said, standing up and getting ready for a fight.

It flew past me, with me shooting my grappling hook at it, with me getting pulled along with it. Pulling myself up, I grabbed onto its legs as it tried shacking me off, flying into buildings and obstacles to do so. Pulling out a tranquilizer, I stabbed it in the leg, with it screeching before making a hard dive. Aiming my grappling hook up while I held its leg, I fired, with it snagging a hit and swinging us into a building, with us breaking through the glass.

Rolling on the ground, I caught myself and faced the monster, with me watching as it took the form of an eighty year old man, passed out on the ground. Walking over to him, I injected a syringe into his neck, where I started taking its blood. Pulling it out, I injected the blood into my computer that was on my arm.

Seeing the computer stop, I read the results. "Martin Alucard, spell that backwards and you get Dracula." I said, sliding the page. "Born back in the 1800's, that's impossible." I said, looking at the old man. "He's a true Dracula alright, a real one too." I said, flipping the page. "Appeared seventy times over the years, killing to survive before going back to sleep before going on the hunt again." I said, turning off the computer. "Well, you're going to be going away for a while, lets get you some sun." I said, cuffing him and hanging him by his feet, where I stuck a note on his chest that said I'm old and a killer bat.

**The next day**

Walking into class, I took my seat as Tozaki walked past me. "Hey, what happened yesterday?" Aramiya asked, with me a little curious on what happened as well. "I heard that Ayame took you somewhere?" He asked, with me looking at them from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, well... y'know." He said, not giving us any information on what happened. He looked at me, and had this look of that he was sorry. "I'm not sure what will happen, but I hope that Dakota can forgive me. Ill take care of his funeral funding's." He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

Turning back to my book, I took notice of someone standing in front of me. Looking up, I saw that it was Ayame, in an entire new look. Her orange hair now black and in pigtails, her school uniform now on correct, and she was standing like how every other girl was, and not the ill kick your ass attitude flying about. She blushed once I looked at her, with me raising an eyebrow at her change of style. She flinched once she saw my facial expression, blushing even more.

"Its...Its not...like I...like you or anything?!" She yelled, with my eyes widening as I didn't know what this was about. The entire class room as stunned, where she ended up running to the back of the class and taking a seat, with me looking at her, then the others.

Looking at Tozaki, I glared at him. "Tozaki." I said, turning around and facing the front.

"W-what is it?" He asked, and I knew he was sweating bullets.

"After class, were going to have a long talk about this." I said, not bothering to look back at him as I said this.

The teacher walked in at this point, smiling at all of us. "Homeroom is starting!" She said, where she had an even bigger smile on her face as she looked at the back of the class. "Oh, Ayame-san, you're hair is black again!" She said, placing her hands together. "I'm so happy!" She said, where that Ill kick your ass vibe popped up from Ayame.

"Huh? Don't get any ideas, I didn't do this because you asked." Ayame said, scaring the hell out of the teacher, who apologized instantly.

**Later, after class**

Standing up, I grabbed Tozaki before he could run. "Nope, were going to have our talk!" I said, dragging him off, with him crying for help, one that he didn't get. As I dragged him down the hall, I pulled him into the boys bathroom, where I tossed him at the sinks. As he caught his self, he turned to me, looking at me in fear. "What happened yesterday with Ayame?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him as I crossed my arms.

"She dragged me out all of a sudden... then... asked me what kind of girls you liked." He said, flinching as I popped my knuckles. "I didn't know what to say, I panicked, she thought we were friends, I just told her that you liked the tsundere type, with pig tails, it was all just a harmless prank!" He said, with me grabbing his head and holding him up.

"You thought that it was harmless, she did all of this for a prank!?" I said, turning the sink on and placing his face in the water, with him squirming around. "Now, I have to deal with this girl, enjoy your bath." I said, turning it to hot water, with him screaming as I walked off, annoyed with him.

**Later that day**

'She hasn't made any moves, so I guess she is too embarrassed to approach me.' I thought, opening my small locker and pulling out my shoes, my phone, and my sunglasses. Putting my phone in my pocket, I placed the shoes on the ground and took off mine while I put on my sunglasses. Putting my shoes on, I bent down and picked up the schools shoes and placed them up, with me seeing a reflection in my sunglasses.

Closing the locker, I looked back at Ayame, who was blushing up a storm. "Y-Yo, Dakota!" She said, making two fists as she was trying to encourage herself.

"Yes, Ayame-san?" I asked, turning to face her as I kicked my bag up and caught the handle, where I had it on my back, seeing that she was freaking out even more.  
Her hand suddenly reached out and grabbed mine, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "COME WITH ME!" She yelled, dragging me as she started running away.

**Later, behind the school**

Once she stopped, she let me go and started walking forward a bit. "This place will do." She said, with me crossing my arms, annoyed that she would drag me out here. I wasn't worried about what was going on, as I knew what was about to happen, so I just stood there so that she could get everything out. "S-sorry for calling you out here." She said, with me rolling my eyes as she turned to face me.

"Sure, if calling is grabbing me and dragging me away, then ya, you called me out here." I said, with her blushing as she was messing up already.

"Sorry." She said, looking away. "So...are you...going out with someone?" She asked, with me knowing that this was the reason why she called me out here.

"No." I said, seeing her smiling with stars in her eyes for my answer.

"That's great!" She yelled, really excited. "In that case, ill get to the point." She said, blushing even more and placing a hand on her chest. "Please, go out with me!" She declared, with me just staring at her.

"Let me change the question." I said, shocking her. "Why do you want to date me?" I asked, with her eyes widening.

"You saved me back there, didn't you?!" She said, with me nodding. "T-that's why!" She said, with me tilting my head at her. "I-I was so glad!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm just letting you know, I knew where this was going before you brought me back here." I said, shocking her even more. "Not only that, I made Tozaki tell me what you two were talking about after your little yandere moment in class." I said, pointing at her. "He pranked you, got you to change your look and act like that, so I'm not against you picking on him or beating him tomorrow." I said, her eyes ghostly white.

"Y-You knew?" She asked, with me nodding. "So... What do you say?!" She asked, with me knowing what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry, but even if you know who I am, that doesn't change my answer. I refuse." I said, bowing to her, shocking her.

"Can I...ask why?" She asked, with me standing up straight.

"You may." I said, crossing my arms. "With what I do, I will have next to no time to have a relationship. The only time I would have with you, is during class hours, and I need to focus on completing as well. I only get about one or two hours of sleep, and then there is the final two reasons." I said, with her looking down. "If we were to start dating." I said, with her looking up at me with hope. "I wouldn't want to draw any attention towards you if they find out who I am, or you to have to suffer if I don't come back one night and then find me either bloody at the front door or dead in an alleyway." I said, with her eyes widening.

"Ill take on the burden!" She said, shocking me this time.

"Do you even know what your asking!?" I yelled, with her getting in my face.

"Being with you, yes!" She said, with her grabbing my tie.

"What would you do if I died and they came after you the next morning!?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her as I grabbed hers in return. "You wouldn't be able to defend yourself, and then get killed. Your blood would be on me after my death, and I'm not willing to let you go through that!" I said, with her narrowing her eyes.

"You're on, then." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her as she got extremely close to my face. "If that's the case. Ill become as strong as you, if not then stronger, that way you wont have to deal with any of that, well get to spend some real time together and then Ill become your Ideal girl!" She declaired, with my eyes widdening as I didnt see this coming.


	2. Enter: The Start

'The city has a serious terrorist problem right now.' I thought, driving my bike down the street, dodging cars as they were trying to get out of the city. Earlier this night, there was a rocket that flew into the fight sky, then exploded before it hit anything. The next thing, there was a recording from some terrorist threatening to blow up the city unless the people could leave and let them take everything for them selves.

Reaching the spot where the rocket came from, I saw a tank waiting for me. driving around, the tank fired at me, with me jumping off my bike as it would of hit me, and not my bike. Landing on the ground, I rushed forward, where I got under the cannon, with me jumping on the barrel. Running across it, I kept my balance as they tried shacking me off. Reaching the latch, I pulled it off and tossed in a smoke bomb, with it going off. Jumping in, I started beating the living hell out of them before taking the tank over and tying them up.

Turning the tank to face the group of soldiers, I fired at them, with them getting blasted away. Taking the grenades, I removed the pins and dropped them in the tank before getting out and running for it, with the tank exploding from the inside, making it useless. Seeing the workshop up ahead, I made my way inside, where six gunners were waiting for me, with me flipping forward, dodging the bullets that came my way, making them shoot the other. Seeing only one left, I tossed a birdarang at him, knocking the gun out of his hands and then kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Looking around, I heard clapping, with me turning to face the man. "So, the boy can fight?!" The man said, reviling that he had next no nothing no but explosives, with parts of his hair on fire. "Oh, I cant wait for the next surprise." He said, walking over to a curtain. "Quick question, how do you feel about her?" He asked, removing the tarp, showing Ayame tied up, connected to a lot of explosives. "Depending on your answer, she lives, or dies." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

Hearing an alarm going off, I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my head. "Something tells me, that she's going to be a pain in the ass." I said, standing up and started getting dressed for school.

**Later, school**

"Hey, Dakota, how did everything go with Ayame?" Tozaki asked as he and Aramiya stood beside my desk, about to head to lunch.

"It went...well." I said, not sure how to answer that question.

"Yo!" I heard Ayame, with me looking at her, seeing her hands behind her back as she smiled, a blush on her face.

"It looks like were in the way, so well be going!" Tozaki said, with me nodding as they walked off. "Good luck!" Tozaki whispered as he left the room, with me still looking at Ayame.

She watched as they left, then looked back at me. "Umm...is now a good time?" She asked, with me nodding. "There's something that I want you to hear." She said, gaining my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her and held my hand out for her to pull up a chair, with her doing so and sitting next to me, literally next to me.

"Tell me what fighting style is the best for me to learn." She said, shocking me as she said it with a smile on her face. "I don't know what your fighting style is, but I want to try to keep up with you." She said, with me nodding. "No matter what I research, I cant find anything close to your-"

I covered her mouth, with her blinking. "I don't have a fighting style." I said, shocking her as I let her go. "What I learned, was a form of all martial arts." I informed with her nodding. "I throw in all my skills when I fight, that way I can adapt at any moment." I said, with her nodding even more. "Not only that, but its too dangerous for you to learn how to fight without a proper teacher." I said, shocking her.

"Then teach me!" She said, with me shacking my head. "I can handle it!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Wrong." I said, leaning back into the chair. "At the moment, your body isn't physically fit enough, and your not mentally prepared for it either. You would leave everything you had if you got to the point at what I'm at." I said, with her frowning.  
"If I work out more, and calm my mind, then I would be ready." She said, thinking to her self.

"That isn't how that works." I said, confusing her. "Being physically ready, is like preparing yourself for your first kiss." I said, shocking her as she blushed. "Preparing your mind, is like preparing yourself for your first intercourse." I said, with her blushing up a storm. "I'm not saying that they are the same thing, but that's to make you understand what you're in for." I said, with her nodding, still blushing.

"E-Even so!" She said, getting in my face. "I will become ready, I will learn to become stronger so that you can train me, and most importantly, I will win your love!" She declared, with me sighing at her. "You may not accept me now, but in time I'm sure you will!" She said, pointing at me.

"Are you even ok with beating the living hell out of people?" I Asked, with her nodding.

"I do that all the time, even before I met you." She said, with me nodding.

"That's fighting for your self, but can you beat the living hell out of someone to protect the ones who cant protect them selves?" I asked, with her hesitating at that, but nodding. "If you cant speak, then your not ready." I said, with her frowning. "But, I will give you a fighting style to start off with." I said, gaining her attention. "Its called hapkido, I'll give you a bit of a one on one tutorial on it before one of my runs." I said, with her looking happy with me. "One rule, I don't want to see you use it unless you're protecting yourself." I said, with her nodding.

"Yes, and one more thing." She said, confusing me as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bento. "H-here!" She said, blushing again. "I made and brought this... I wasn't sure when you eat or what you liked, so I made you lunch." She said, with me looking at her.

"Is that for me?" I asked, actually touched by her kindness, with her nodding.

"S-so then, umm... If its alright with you, with me could-"

**Ding**

**Dong**

**Ding**

**Dong**

"She was cut off by the announcement, with us looking at the speaker. Dakota Feichko from year 2 class 4, please come see Kotani Kiriko immediately." It said, before it went silent, making me sigh as I stood up.

"What did you do?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"Nothing, but I have to go, maybe we can eat that when I get back?" I asked, with her nodding, making her smile. "Don't wait up." I said, rubbing her head as I started walking off.

**Later, faculty office**

"Hey, you finally came!" Kotani said once I walked in, with her in a black suit and her arms behind her head.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Quit with the cold greetings!" She said, with me still staring at her. "R-right." She said, with me crossing my arms.

"What was I called here for?" I asked, wanting to get this over with and go eat as I hadn't eaten anything yet, taking notice of Oohara, our homeroom teacher, standing behind her.

"Lets have a quick consultation, alright?" Oohara said, with me nodding. "Lets get down to business!" She said, looking at Kotani.

"You've been talking a good amount with Ayame lately, correct?" Kotani asked, with me nodding again. "Now then, can I leave you in charge of Ayame's rehabilitation?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to turn her back into a delinquent who beat the crap out of people?" I asked, shocking them.

"THE OPPISIT!?" They yelled, with me nodding.

"To be honest, I haven't seen her get along with anyone else, you're the first." Oohara said, with me looking at her.

"For starters, please help fix her slacking and rampaging behavior. Kotani said, with me looking at her. She's not listening to teachers at all, this is a chance." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sure." I said, with them nodding. "I'll to hang out with her, bye!" I said, waving at them as I walked out. "Lazy staff members." I said as I left the room and headed back to class.

**Later**

"Welcome back!" Ayame said as I walked in and sat back down, with her placing the bento down. "What was it about?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"They wanted me to spend more time with you, seeing as your changing for the better, according to the staff." I said, with her nodding with a slight frown. "What is it?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"Lets just eat the bento together." She said, with me nodding and seeing her opening it. She held it out to me, smiling with a blush on her face. "He... Here you go." She said, with me seeing that it was a double box.

'Looks good.' I thought, even seeing that the rice was seasoned. "You put a lot of effort into this." I said, looking up at her, with her nodding. "Idakuidamas." I said, clapping my hands together and taking a pair of chopsticks from her and using them to get some of the rice. 'Delicious, its just how I like it.' I thought as I tried some meat, getting the same feeling. 'I havent had anything this good since...'

"Are you ok?" She asked, with me looking at her and nodding.

"Its delicious, th-thanks." I said, rubbing my eye as I felt a tear popping up.

"I... I see. I'm glad." She said, smiling as she joined in. "What do you like the most?" She asked, with me pointing at the rice.

"The rice is at the perfect texture, but in all honesty, I like all of it." I said, with me getting some more rice.

"I see, I was confident in making the boiled bamboo shots, but to have you like all of it makes me really happy." She said, the blush still on her face. "To think that I can eat this with you... Today is a really good day!" She said, with me blushing a small bit, but not showing it.

"I see." I said, getting some more food.

"Yeah!" She said, nodding her head with a huge smile on her face. "Quick change of subject." She said, with me looking at her. "Please, tell me what are the martial arts that you do know." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "If I know what I'm getting into, then wouldn't it be best to start off with what's easy?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"No, because fighting isn't as easy as it looks, and you should know that by now." I said, with her nodding with a frown. "But, what I do know, is Escrima, judo, savate, capoeira, aikido, boxing, wing chun, hapkido, jet kune do, taijiquan, ninjutsu, and bojutsu." I said, with her writing it all down. "There's no need to wright them down." I said, shocking her. "Seeing as well be spending a lot of time together, due to the school, I'll be teaching you." I said, shocking her.

"Really!?" She said, getting close to my face with stars in her eyes.

"Yes." I said, pushing her back a bit. "It will only be an hour, before I go on my runs, that's it." I said, with her nodding. "Good, lets make the most of things." I said, with her grinning at me, until the bell rang and we had to get ready for class.

**Later**

Feeling a tap on my back, I ignored it and wrote down notes. Feeling it again, I shrugged them off, with me seeing a slip of paper drop over my head. Looking at it, I caught it before it could land and opened it. "What are you doing to Ayame? By Tozaki." I read, with me writing my reply.

"None of your business." I wrote before passing it back.

"Suddenly, it was passed back. You managed to put your hand on Aame, I'm impressed. By Matoba."

"Since when do you guys go out? By Uchida."

"I've been waiting for it. By Sakai."

"I've entrusted Ayame to you. By Mikamoto." I read, with me narrowing my eyes.  
I looked at the others, with the laughing. I ripped it up and tossed it at Tozaki, with it getting into his mouth, where he started coughing, with the class getting enterupted by his near death.


	3. Enter: The Overwatcher

Walking to my locker, I took off my school shoes and placed them in the locker. Pulling out my shoes, phone and shades, I started getting ready to leave. "Shall we go home together?" Ayame asked, holding her bag in front of her as I grabbed my bag and placed it over my shoulder.

"Sure, shouldn't take long to reach my training spot." I said, with her smiling as we started walking. Before we could get outside, I stopped once I saw a group pulling another student back. "On second thought, lets go take care of this." I said, confusing her as she started following me.

As we walked, we saw the kid get pushed back. "I'm begging you, I have no money today!" The kid said, with me looking over at Ayame.

"Here's a small test for you, I want to see how you will defuse the situation." I said, with her looking at me, then at the kids.

"Its just like usual, right?" The leader of the group said, with her aproching them with a look of determination. "Can you help us?" He asked, pinning him against the wall.

"But... You haven't given back what you borrowed before!" The kid said, with the guy shrugging.

"Eh, is that so?" He said, not caring in the first place.

"Oi, you guys, what the hell are you doing?" Ayame questioned, with all of them turning to face her, looking shocked at her appearance. She marched forward, grabbing the guys collar. "Aproching her, and extorting her?" She said, picking him up a bit. "Don't you have no shame?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, waiting for an answer.

'She's... got the idea, but not how it should go down.' I thought, crossing my arms.

"Thi...this is not what it looks like! He's helping me!" The guy said, sweating bullets. "Back in junior high, I've been taking care of him a lot as he is my kouha!" He said, with her narrowing her eyes at him.

Approaching her, I kept my eye on her. "You guys and your shitty reasoning." She said, letting him go, with me smiling at her for calming down. "I'LL BEAT YOU INTO SHAPE!" She yelled, with my eyes widdening. Jumping forward, I wrapped my arms around her to stop her. It wasn't how I planed on doing it, because while my right arm held her right arm, my left arm went around her top, and grabbed her chest. "He-hey, what are you doing?" She asked, with me pulling her back and placing her down.

"Lets back off!" The leader said as he and the others ran.

Letting her go, I turned to face them. "They're gone." I said, crossing my arms.

"Dakota... Your hand... it..."

"Sorry, wasn't on purpose." I said, starting to blush.

"What are you looking at!" Ayame yelled, with me taking notice of the other students looking at us.

"Again, I'm sorry." I said, looking away from her.

"Its... Its not like I mind... I was just surprised for a little bit." She said, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "But, I think polite speech is imposible for me." She said, with me looking at her. "I'm disapointed that I didnt get the results you were looking for, but I'll work hard for it, that way I can become your type of girl." She said, with me sighing.

"You don't have to change who you are, but do you, because if your not being real to yourself, then you're not being real at all." I said, rubbing my head and closing my eyes.

"I'll... then I'll do just that." She said, with me looking at her, seeing that she was happy about what I said.

'She's going to change me, before she changes herself.' I thought, with us walking off.

**Later that night, after teaching Ayame a bit**

Reaching the bank, I saw a women with two tubes on her back, draining the life out of the people around her. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled out two birdarang's and tossed them at her back, with them cutting the tubes, with everyone gaining their life back, shocking her. "Neat trick." I said, jumping down at her. Seeing her turning to me, I kicked her in the face, knocking her into the desk. "But I cant have you killing everyone." I said, seeing her standing up and holding her hands out, shooting a blast of sorts at me. I jumped away and used my grappling hook to swing around, where I kicked her in the face.

Seeing her rolling on the ground, I ran forward and grabbed her backpack thing, where I ripped it off, with her screaming as she went into a small shock before passing out. Looking around, I saw the people looking at me. Shooting my grappling hook up, I pulled myself up as the police arrived, with me making my getaway.

**Later**

Landing on another roof, I looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Stopping once I saw black pigtails, I watched as Ayame walked into a building, a restaurant, with an older guy. "Must be her father, I'll leave them be." I said, smiling as she had family to go to.

**The next day**

Walking down the stairs, I heard a knock on the door, with me raising an eyebrow at it as it was too early for anyone to be here. Grabbing one of my batons, I made my way over to the door, where I looked through the peek hole. On the other side, was a person that made me relax. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I opened the door, seeing Ayame dressed in her school uniform. "What are you doing here, its five in the morning!?" I questioned as I let her in, with me closing the door behind me.

"Well, I thought that we could walk to school together!" She said, with me making my way over to the kitchen and popping toast in the toaster. "But, you we live too close, so we have an extra hour before school." She said, with her looking around. "So, I have a question." She said, looking at me. "Where are your parents?" She asked, with me facing the toaster.

"I don't have any." I said, shocking her.

"You have all the freedom in the world, and you use it to go to school and fight crime?" She asked, with me nodding. "Who raised you? She asked, with me looking at her.

"A man by the name of Bruce Wayne, he trained me ever since I was little." I said, looking at the toast as it popped up, where I grabbed it and placed it on a napkin, where I started spreading jelly on it. "All the money I get, came from him, its how I support myself." I said, walking over to her and holding one of the peices of toast out to her, with her taking it.

"Your lonely, arnt you?" She asked, with me passing her as I picked up my bag and started walking to the door.

"Its a lonely life." I said, opening the door. "Coming?" I asked, with her nodding and follwoing me, with us taking off.

**Later, on the road to school**

"Was I a bother, earlier?" Ayame asked as we walked out of the building, with me looking at her as we walked.

"No, its nice to walk to school with someone I can talk to." I said, making her smile. "How did you get my address?" I asked, looking forward as we walked.

"Oh, I got it from Tozaki, apparently the kid stalks you, so you might want to watch out, he's a creep." She said, with me nodding as I already knew he was a creep, just not the stalking part.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry, but I saw you and your dad on my run last night." I said, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well maybe one day you can meet him, I only get to see him once a month and he gives me my allwance!" She said, with me nodding. "I also heard about that women you put away, aparently she can drain the life out of people, you saved a lot of people." She said, smiling at me. "They even gave you a name." She said, confusing me.

"A name?" I asked, not knowing what she was referring to.

"They are calling you, The Overwatcher." She said, with me thinking about it.

"The Overwatcher? I'm better off being called Overwatch." I said, rubbing my head in thought. "But why Overwatcher?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, you are only active at night and you watch over everyone." She said, making me laugh.

"I guess that works as well." I said, with her smiling.

"Also, one last question!" She said, with me looking at her. "Will you accept my confession?" She asked, with me poking her nose.

"I refuse, but you're getting to me." I said, making her smile as we walked all the way to school.


	4. Enter: Yuuka

Reaching the class, everyone was staring at us as we walked in and made our way to our seats. Sitting down, I watched as Tozaki sat on my desk, looking me in the eye. "What's this? Walking to school together like husband and wife?" Tozaki said, with me pushing him off.

"Don't think much about it." I said, getting my stuff out and ready for class.

"Fine, have it your way." He said as he got up and walked over to Aramiya and started talking to him.

"Everyone!" I heard, with me looking at the girl who walked in. "Good morning! Long time no see!" She said, waving at everyone as she winked. "Are you fine?" She asked, with me ignoring her as I didn't care for her.

"Its Yuuka!" The girls squeaked out in excitement.

"Good morning Hatsushiba!"

"Its been a week, huh?"

"Are you busy with Seiyuu work?"

"You sure are popular!"

'Why cant people just shut up.' I thought with a yawn, stretching my arms.

"I'm ok! My job is a little busy, but I've been doing my best!" Yuuka said, pumping her fist, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

'She seems off, like its not even her.' I thought, then shacking my head. 'Who am I to judge, not like I've met her before.' I thought, seeing her look at the back of the class, looked shocked. 'I guess this is her first time seeing Ayame in a new look, or at class, I would be surprised too if the school delinquent suddenly changed.' I thought, seeing her look at me as she whispered to the girls. 'And now she's talking about me, great, this is going to be a pain in the ass.' I thought, where I pulled out my book and started reading it.

"Everyone, good morning!" My teacher, Oohara, said, walking in and beginning class.

**Later**

Walking out of the bathroom, I took notice of Yuuka standing in front of it, smiling. "Are you always this creepy?" I asked, with her looking shocked as I started walking off.

"Hey?!" She called out, catching up to me. "That was rude, but I guess I would feel the same way if a guy was waiting outside the bathroom for me without me knowing." She said, with me looking at her. "Anyways, can I have a moment?" She asked, with me stopping and facing her.

"Two minutes." I said, looking down at my watch.

"Is it true that you're going out with Ayame?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes.

"No, I've just been helping her get things straight. Sure she has a crush on me, but she's slowly winning me over." I said, seeing that one minute has passed.

"Is that so? Everyone said it was thanks to you that Ayame behaves like that." She said, with me nodding.

"It is, I helped her when she needed it most." I said, looking up at her. "That's time." I said, walking off, shocking her.

"How did you change Ayame?" She asked, walking with me.

"As I said, two minutes, you should be used to business, correct?" I asked, looking at her. "But, its my turn to ask." I said, facing her. "Why don't you tell me, what your involvement is with Ayame? It isn't everyday that some one just gets interested as you in the delinquent who changed." I said, crossing my arms.

"We were friends in middle school, but after an incident, she became violent and everyone started keeping their distance from her." She informed, with me nodding.

"I see, so a divorce, that's why she meets her father once a month." I said, shocking her. "But, she wasn't the only one who changed, was she?" I asked, confusing her. "You did as well, after all, you seem pretty fake to me." I said, shocking her. "You had to force yourself to smile earlier, and I didn't feel any hostility, so it is sadness that your covering up." I said, with her backing up.

"Seriously, you're like a detective." She said, keeping her eyes on me. "I think we're done here." She said, walking off. "Oh, also, stay away from Ayame, because the rumors are all true." She said, waving at me, but she never turned to face me.

'I see, she's trying to isolate Ayame, but why?' I thought as I continued on my way.

**Later that night**

Seeing a chopper leave the prison, I watched as the prison lights flashed on, followed by an alarm blaring. 'Prison break, maybe this will be easy.' I thought, taking out my grappling hook and shot at the chopper, where I flew with it. Climbing up, I pulled myself to the side, where I placed a bug on the glass, staying hidden.

"We did it, we're home free!" I heard someone say, with me climbing under and making my way around.

"We still have to make it through the city first." The other person said, with me seeing a radio tower. Jumping off after wrapping the grappling hook to it, I swung around it three times before stopping. Felling a sudden pull, I watched as the chopper started to descend. "The hell is going on!?" The person said, followed by a sudden crash in the side.

Jumping down, I landed beside the chopper, where I walked over to the door and opened it, with me seeing one of them was awake, while the other one was passed out. Grabbing him, I pulled him out and tossed him aside, with him hitting the ground hard. He rolled on the ground and picked up a pipe, with me smirking at him. "I can play this game." I said, pulling my batons out, getting ready to fight.

He ran at me, with me hitting the pipe out of his hand and the side of his head. Seeing him land on the ground, I relaxed as he didn't get back up, but was still breathing. Looking up, I saw a police chopper hovering over, with its light flashing on the guy. I made a run for it, with me jumping off the roof and swinging away.

**Later**

Landing on a light post, I watched as a man was dragged out, with a hole in his chest. Landing where the glass was, I looked at it, then looked at where the bullet came from. Aiming my grappling hook, I shot myself up, with me getting pulled up. Reaching the room, I broke the glass and rolled in, with me seeing a sniper laid out. Examining the gun, I saw that it had some cold fingertips on it, making me frown.

Pulling out a small kit, I got a copy of the finger tips, with me placing it on the computer on my arm, I watched as a file came up. 'Angelica Nior, Singer who went missing five years ago after a rape incident. The ones responsible are six individuals, all who live here. One of then went to the hospital for a bullet wound in the chest, presumed dead on sight, meaning that she's out to kill them.' I thought, frowning as I pulled up the others locations. 'The only one whos doing anything tonight is Shin Yon, at the grand opening of the gardens on the other side of the city.' I thought, closing my computer and taking off, having to hurry as I didn't know how long I had.

**Later**

Reaching the Gardens, I looked around and saw Shin Yon, talking and smiling as he was getting ready to open the gardens. Turning on my x-ray, I looked around and found Angelica with a hidden blade in her hand and armed with some strange metal pieces. Shooting my grappling hook, I swung down as she got up behind Shin. Kicking her in the back, every one screamed as I landed on her.

Seeing her flip, she tossed her coat to the side, showing that she was wearing tactical gear. "The Overwatcher." She said, putting the metal pieces together at an incredible speed, where I took notice of her blue like skin and took aim with her new found sniper rifle.

'Not good.' I thought, where she started shooting at me. I started flipping around, dodging all the bullets that came my way. Once she stopped, I landed in a crouch, where I glared at her as she had shot part of my mask. Running at her, I swung one of my batons at her, with her ducking. Swinging a kick at her, she blocked it, where I then grabbed her and spun around her. Kicking her back, I jumped off her and landed on the ground, with her looking at me in shock. Jumping at her, I swung a kick at her, with her dropping down and shooting a claw at me.

Dodging the claw, I grabbed the rope and pulled, flipping her over me. "Nice toys, but mine are better." I said, where she jumped at me, with me letting her roll over me as she missed. She threw a punch at me, with me dodging and punching her in the face three times before kicking her back. "Sorry, I don't usually fight girls, but I still have to take you in." I said, smirking at her as she drew her blade.

She tossed her gun at me, with me smacking it, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the stab to my leg. Falling down, she ripped it out and then stabbed me in the stomach, with me coughing up blood. She ripped it out, with me holding my stomach in shock as I hadn't expected her to be an expert with a knife.

Blocking her third attack, her eyes widened as I punched her elbow, with her swinging another knife at me, with me blocking it and going for a punch that she dodged. Grabbing her arms, I headbutted her, with her stumbling back, holding her broken nose. I punched her in the chest, with her gasping for air. Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around her and flipped her onto the ground, with me on top of her back. "This ends, now!" I said, tying her hands together, with her struggling to get free. Rolling off her, I held my stomach, with me standing up and hearing the police siren going off, with me making my leave once more, planning to end it here for the night.

**The next day**

Walking into the school with a limp, I made my way over to the locker. Opening it, I saw a letter, with me picking it up and seeing that it wasn't from Ayame, but Yuuka. I was confused by this, as it was a love letter of all things. Opening it, I saw that it gave directions to the roof. Putting it in my pocket, I took off my shoes and shades and placed them in the locker, where I took out the school shoes and put them on before walking to the roof.

**Later**

Reaching the roof, I saw Yuuka with her back to me, facing the city. "What made you think that I would come?" I asked, pulling out the letter for her to see.

"I had hope." She said, turning to face me.

"What were you thinking when you called me to this kind of place?" I asked, trying to see if I could get some information out of her as to why she sent the letter. "If this is some game, then I'm leaving, as I don't like my time being waisted." I said, with her frowning.

"You're cruel." She said, catching me off guard a bit. "After a girl worked up all her courage." She said, looking at the letter, with me crossing my arms. "You see, Yuuka... wants to go out with you!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her as she smiled at me.


	5. Enter: The Mystory of two Girls

**Last time**

Reaching the roof, I saw Yuuka with her back to me, facing the city. "What made you think that I would come?" I asked, pulling out the letter for her to see.

"I had hope." She said, turning to face me.

"What were you thinking when you called me to this kind of place?" I asked, trying to see if I could get some information out of her as to why she sent the letter. "If this is some game, then I'm leaving, as I don't like my time being waisted." I said, with her frowning.

"You're cruel." She said, catching me off guard a bit. "After a girl worked up all her courage." She said, looking at the letter, with me crossing my arms. "You see, Yuuka... wants to go out with you!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her as she smiled at me.

**Now**

"What are you talking about, you just met me yesterday, there's no way that you like me." I said, not blinking an eye as she frowned. "Try getting to know someone before asking them out." I said, with her getting up close to me.

"But you already know me for who I am, everyone else knows me for what I am. I will admit, I was shocked and scared at first, but if you can see me for who I am and accept me, then it means something!" She said, placing her hands on her chest.

"Ya, that isn't true." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me. "You want to take my time away from Ayame." I said, shocking her as her eyes widened. "I don't know what it is that you have against her, but let me tell you something." I said, getting in her face this time. "You stay away from not only her, but me as well." I said, with her forming tears in her eyes.

"You're hurt." She said, looking down at my leg, with me backing away a bit. "I saw the change in your walking when you took a step, are you ok?" She asked, with me caught off guard.

"I'm fine, I twisted my leg last night, I had a bad fall after a spider jumped at my face." I lied, with her placing her hand on my stomach, with me flinching as her eyes widened.

"Spiders don't leave stab wounds." She said, with me pushing her off.

"I wasn't stabbed, I hurt myself in the fall yesterday!" I said, with her smirking.

"You're the Overwatcher!" She said, stars in her eyes.

What the hell, how the fuck did she just pick me out of the thousands of people!?' I thought in a panic, not showing it while backing away from her. "I'm not The Overwatcher, and the remark stays the same, you stay away!" I said, turning around and walking away.

She ran up to me, holding me in place. "I want to be with you, and this just means that I know who you truly are, just as you know who I am!" She said, hutting me lightly. "I'll take care of you, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you!" She said, with me pulling away from her.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." I said, looking over my shoulder as I walked over to the door.

"Yuuka wont give up!" She called, with me opening the door and looking at her. "I'll approach you with all I have!" She said, with me taking off.

**Later**

"What the hell?!" Tozaki yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk, with me looking up at him. "Hatsushiba confessed to you?!" He yelled, pointing at me with a pissed off look.

"Yes, and as I told her, its not going to work." I said, with him grabbing my shirt and lifting me up, with me flinching as my leg hit the desk.

"Not only did you turn Ayame down, but you turned Hatsushiba down as well, what the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, with me pushing him away.

"I don't want to have to deal with a girl liking me, it will bother me through out the day!" I answered, sitting back down. "Besides, its not like she cant get any other guy on campus. Hell, I'm surprised that Ayame hasn't been with anyone with her looks." I said, going back to my book.

"Ayame had a boyfriend back in Junior-High." He said, gaining my attention. "If I remember right, he was a big guy with a big build." He said, with me thinking back to the leader that tried to rape her.

'Why did he suddenly come to mind?' I thought, then looked at him. "And?" I asked, with him looking shocked.

"Don't you have any feeling for the girls heart?" He asked, looking hurt as he asked that question.

"Ayame or Yuuka?" I asked, not sure who he was talking about.

"Both." He said, with me nodding.

"Yuuka just admires me for changing how Ayame is, but other than that, I don't like her." I said, then, looking over at Ayame, who was looking at me from the door. "Ayame, she's cool, stubborn, but cool." I said, standing up. "Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you later." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out, with Ayame holding me up by holding my arm.

**Later that night**

Seeing a kid snatch a purse from a women, I jumped down and gave chase. Seeing them run into the ally, I watched as a police car drove down the other way, heading for us. I jumped over the car, with me seeing the kid vanish. Landing on the ground, I looked around, where I turned on the heat signature vision on, with me seeing that one of the walls was a door. Pushing it forward, I ran as the police were most likely going to chase me.

As I ran, I saw the kid go into a vent, with me pulling up a map of the vents on the area, with me seeing that it was connected to the sewers. Running forward, I exited the building and slid over to the sewer disk, where I popped it open and then jumped in, with me landing in front of the kid, who looked scared. Grabbing him, I shot my way up, with us going through the top and straight to the roof.

Once there, I set him down, with him trying to find a way off, with me knowing that there wasn't. "Kid, this isn't a life you want to live." I said, with him looking back at me, then throwing the purse at me. I caught it, with him running to the other side, with me throwing a birdarang forward, with it landing on the ground in front of him. "Either I take you to an orphanage, or I can turn you into the police, your choice." I said, with him looking even more scared.

Hearing a scream from below, I looked down and saw two kids running, wearing the same green cloak as the kid who was up here. Looking back at him, I frowned as he was trying to climb down. Running forward, I caught him before he could fall, with him grabbing onto me and trying to pull himself back up. Pulling him up, I placed him down, with me looking down and seeing more kids entering the same way.

Pulling out my phone, I made a call.

**Later, house**

Seeing the door open, a VERY happy Ayame walked in, looking at me as I was still in uniform. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, with me moving aside, showing her the same kid I had caught earlier. "Ok... Whos the kid?" She asked, with me looking from him, to her.

"He's on of the many thief's that have been stealing though out the city." I said, with her nodding. "I'm not good with kids, and I need someone to watch over him while I work on figuring out where they are located at. He doesn't speak, and I'll even pay you for your trouble." I said, with her looking from me to the kid.

"Sure, I don't mind, but would you mind if I stay the night then?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I'm fine with that, I'll be in the next room and have pizza coming, when it arrives, give them the twenty on the counter." I said, walked into the next room and stopping at the door. "Thank you, I'll try not to rely on you for things like this." I said, with her nodding as I walked into the room and made my way over to the computer and pulled up accounts of children stealing through out the city.

**Later**

Walking out, I had learned that the kids were with in a mile radius, meaning the theater district. Looking over at the pizza box, I saw only one slice left, with me taking it and eating it. Once finished, I looked at the couch and saw Ayame and the kid were asleep, with the kid sleeping on Ayame. Walking over to the closet, I pulled out a blanket and made my way over to them. Grabbing the kid, I lifted him up and placed the blanket on her, with the kid waking up. He didn't say anything, just looked up at me as I sat him down.

"I don't know what's going on, but for a group of kids to be doing what you are doing, isn't right." I said, with me placing him on the couch, with him sitting and looking up at me. "Nod your head or shack your head to my questions. Are you connected to an orphanage?" I asked, with him shacking his head. "Do you live under ground?" I asked, with him nodding. "Are there only kids down there?" I asked, with him shacking his head. "Is there an Adult?" I asked, with him nodding. "How many?" I asked, with him holding up one finger. "How many kids?" I asked, with him looking at his hands and held up all ten fingers and then shrugged. "I need you to take me down there, that way I can get you all out and into actual families." I said, with him following me to the door.

**Later**

Walking into a large room under ground, I saw a lot of kids, and they looked worse or better than the kid I was with. He gave them the Ok sign, with me taking pictures with my mask. "Where is he?" I asked, with him pointing forward. Walking forward, I went down a pipe and into another room. Once there, I saw a bell, with me ringing it.

Hearing a door slam open, I looked at where it came from, with me seeing a man who looked like he was a mole rat. "Who did it, who rang my bell!?" He yelled, pissed off. "Have you kids found Lei yet, I want answers!?" He yelled, with me aiming my hand at him, hitting him in the neck with a dart. He fell back, and hit the wall, with him sliding down while holding the dart.

Walking up to him, I saw him rip it out and toss it to the side, with me getting right up on him. Grabbing him, I lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. "You seriously pissed me off with how you were treating these kids." I said, knowing that he was almost out of it. "I hope they put you away for a very long time." I said, with me cuffing him and dragging him away, with the kids watching me. "Everyone, follow me, its time you left!" I said, with them looking cheerful as they followed.

**Later**

Entering the house, I saw Ayame was still asleep, with me smiling at her. Walking over to her, I saw that it was almost time for school. Brushing her hair, she looked up at me. "You're still dressed in that?" She asked tiredly, with me nodding.

"Ya, the kids got a new home now, and I'll explain to you what happened later." I said, with her nodding. "Anyways, I have to get dressed, you do the same." I said, with her nodding and standing up, with me heading to my room to change.

**Later, school**

"This. Is. Fucking. Annoying." I said as we walked. See, today it wasn't just Ayame, but Yuuka as well. Both of who were fighting with the other. Ayame holding my left arm, and Yuuka holding my right arm.

Most guys would love this, I wasn't most guys.

"Oi, stop it! You don't like Dakota, right?" Ayame asked, not believing Yuuka in the slighting.

"Why? Ayame-san is the one who should stop it!" Yuuka shot back, with my eyebrow twitching. "You arnt Dakotas lover, right?" She asked, with me looking at them.

"Both of you." I said, with them looking at me. "Let my arms go." I said, getting two different reactions from them.

"No!" They both said, with Ayame looking a bit hurt and Yuuka looking happy.

"I'm the one who confessed first... Shouldn't you be the one who lets go first?" Ayame asked as she looked over at Yuuka.

"I have more in common with him!" Yuuka said, with me glaring at her. I yanked my arms free, with me taking off and not wanting to deal with them, ignoring them as they called out to me.

**Later**

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"It cant be!"

"They were walking around, holding hands!"

"My Hatsushiba!"

'I'm so fucking annoyed.' I thought as I made my way to the class room. "I hate drama." I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Hey, Dakota." I heard, with me turning to face Tozaki, who looked pissed but was hiding it. "Did you come to school with Hatsushiba in the morning? How did it feel to become a popular guy?" He asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I want nothing to do with her, she is annoying." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "You two would be perfect actually." I said, making him beam up.

"You mean it!?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I prefer Ayame, the two holding onto me was just plain wired and she only held onto me because of Yuuka." I said, confusing him.

"I didn't hear anything about that?" He said, with me raising an eyebrow.

'I guess people we're focused on Yuuka and not Ayame.' I thought, looking around.

"What part of Dakota did she fall for?"

"More like who hasn't fallen for his looks, hunk."

'Something isn't right here.' I thought, narrowing my eyes as I wasn't hearing anything about Ayame at all.

"Ah, by the way." Tozaki said, holding out a slip of paper. "Hatsushiba told me to give this to you." He said, with me ripping it up, shocking him.

"I want nothing to do with her, she's all yours!" I said, storming off. 'Still, I have to find out some stuff first.' I thought, crossing my arms as I tried to think.

**Later**

"Dakota, lets eat a bento together!" Yuuka said, with me glaring at her.

"I refuse." I said, shocking her as I stood up and started walking away. "Share it with the others." I said, with her running in front of me, glaring at me. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"This is my first time making a bento, please accept it!" Yuuka said, holding it out to me.

"Again, I refuse." I said, walking around her, seeing a trembling Ayame, who looked like she was about to cry. "Come on, lets get going." I said, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and dragging her off, with her cheering.

**Later**

"This is a wired place to eat a bento" Ayame said, with me walking over to the bed and sitting down, where I started taking off my shirt. "W-What are you doing!?" She yelled, with me removing my shirt, showing her by bandaged chest and that it was slightly red. "You're hurt?" She asked, with me nodding as I started removing the cloth.

"I need you to hold the wound closed while I re-stitch it up." I said, with her placing the food down and grabbing the needle and thread while she put on gloves. She made her way up to me, with me taking it from her as I laid down, with her pushing the wound together and I started to get to work. Once it was closed, I started wrapping myself, but was stopped by Ayame who started doing it her self.

"Where else?" She asked, with me looking at my leg. "I see." She said, sounding worried.

"Its fine, this was from that assassin." I said, with her nodding as she tied it up. "Thanks." I said, with her nodding.  
"Yesterday, the kid, was he ok?" She asked, with me nodding. "That's good to hear." She said, getting up and grabbing her bento, where we started eating. The nurce wasnt coming back any time soon, so it was better than nothing.


	6. Enter: Songou

Landing on a building, I looked through the next one, with me seeing a chemistry lab and a few guys with guns. Looking down, I saw a detective walking in, with me making my way to the roof. Once there, I reached a sky light and watched as he had messed up and was fighting all four of them. Seeing a fire starting, I watched as the four got clear as the fire spread around, trapping the detective. Breaking the glass, I fell through and landed next to the detective, who was having a hard time breathing due to the smoke.

Grabbing him, I shot my grappling hook up and pulled us out, with us getting shout out of the building just as it exploded. Shooting the hook at another building, I swung us to the ground, with me setting the knocked out detective down. Seeing a police car pull up, I made my way to the building to see if I could help the drug dealers.

Once inside again, I landed on a pillar, with me putting a O2 mask on, with me seeing two of them gathering money. Jumping down, I kicked one of them in the back and knocked him out as he hit the safe. Grabbing the other one before he could drill me, I shoved it aside and head butted him, with me hearing cracking from above. Looking up, I pushed the man back and grabbed his friend, with me throwing them aside just in time as they would of been crushed as well.

**Later  
**

Opening my eyes, I shook my head. Looking around, I saw that I wasn't on the ground, and was at the docks. Looking up, I saw that my hands were tied together. Frowning, I looked down at a guy and saw him messing with my belt, with me noticing that my belt was gone. "Scrap it, the boss wants us to bring The Overwatcher to him so that he can off him."

"And where is this boss?" I asked, with them looking up at me.

"He's right over there." He said, pointing at where the big boat was, with me seeing three others.

"Thanks, this will be easier than I thought." I said, with me pulling out a hidden finger knife and cutting myself free, with me falling to the ground. Landing, I jumped at the one who had my belt, with me tossing him over the table and at his friend. Grabbing my belt, I put it on as I saw more of them appear, with me frowning at them. Grabbing my batons off the table, I plugged them together, with them turning into a staff with electricity on both ends.

Spinning it around, I watched as someone came swinging in and kicked one of them away, with me smacking one of them in the face, taking him down and then spinning around and hitting another one, knocking both out due to the amount of power the electricity was giving off. Jumping over another one, I landed with my back to the stranger, with me looking at everyone as they surrounded us.

"I don't like the fact that you are here, girl wonder." I said, looking over my shoulder, seeing Ayame dressed in a pajama version of my armor.

"I may not be as good as you, but I can hold them off long enough for the police to arrive and you to take down their boss." She said, with me rolling my eyes as I saw one of them taking aim with a gun. Grabbing her, I shot my grappling hook up and pulled us away from the gun fire, with us landing on a crane and taking cover. "This isn't what I had in mind!" She said, covering her head.

"Inside, now!" I said, with her getting inside the crane. Pulling out a small device, I slapped it on the door, with her looking confused as I jumped off. Shooting the crane again and kicking the one with the gun, sending him flying into the guy who had just gotten out of the water, sending them into said water. Rolling on the ground, I tossed a smoke pellet down, with the entire area getting covered.

Spinning my staff, I charged them up and then slammed it on the ground, shocking the entire ground, ending the fight before it could begin. Hearing something coming my way, I jumped up and landed on a fork lift. Looking at the person, I saw that it was the one who was kicked into the water by Ayame. Spinning around it, I kicked him in the face, knocking him off. Sitting down, I drove the fork lift into the now leaving ship, with me jumping off at the same time.

Seeing it starting to sink, I watched as the boss threw a ladder off and started climbing down. Walking over to him, he started running. Taking aim with my birdarang, I was ready to throw it when he was suddenly trapped in a claw. Looking up, I saw Ayame stepping out, waving her hand at me. Shooting my grappling hook up, I pulled myself up to her.

Landing next to her, I saw her looking at me with me frowning at her. "Never again." I said, with her lowering her head. Walking over to her, I hugged her, with her tensing up. "But thank you." I said, grabbing the device and placing it back in my pouch. "Lets get you home." I said, shooting my grappling hook and swinging away with her.

**Later  
**

Landing on a roof not far from her place, I had planed on continuing, but she looked down with a frown. Looking down as well, I saw Yuuka was talking to the same guy who tried to rape Ayame. "You know him, don't you?" I asked, with her looking away. "I wont push you to answer, but there will come a time, where I will turn him in for what he's done." I said, with her nodding and holding onto me even tighter, with us taking off again.

**The next day, school  
**

Walking in, I made my way to my desk and sat down and started getting ready for the day. "Good morning Onii-Chan!" I heard Yuuka, with me looking at her, seeing that she was talking to me.

"I'm not your brother." I said, going back to what I was doing, shocking her.

"She's calling him Onii-Chan?" A random student said, with me glaring at them, then her.

"He-hey, Onii-Chan." I heard Ayame mutter, trying it out, with me looking at her than back at Yuuka.

"Seriously, never call me that again." I said, with her frowning.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes.

"No." I said bluntly, with her smiling.

"Please let me call you Onii-Chan, I'll take care of you!" She said, with me throwing an eraser at her, hitting her in the face and then catching it as it came back at me.

"Like I said." I said, placing it down. "Never call me that again." I said, glaring daggers at her.

"Is it no good?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I used to have a sister who was younger than me, because of what happened, I don't like being called Onii-Chan." I informed, closing my eyes.

"I see." She said, with me nodding. "Then, Onii-San, or Ani-ue!" She said, with me tossing the eraser at her again, getting the same results.

"Brother themes are forbidden!" I yelled, with her frowning.

"Then master?" She asked, with me throwing the eraser at her.

"That's worse!" I yelled, not happy with her.

"That's no good, masochist dog." She said, with me throwing the eraser at her again.

"I'm starting to hate you even more!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"Virgin!" She declared while glaring at me, with me getting up and getting into her face, with her flinching.

"I've had enough of your shit!" I yelled, storming off and leaving her by herself.

She followed me, with me making my way down stairs to leave. "Did you warn Ayame like this too?" She asked as we were half way down the stairs.

"No, because she's smart enough not to do stupid shit like this!" I yelled, pointing at her.

"You don't like Ayame, do you?" She asked, with me questioning myself at that. "Even with that, you're getting along with Ayame." She said, with me crossing my arms. "Did someone ask you to?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes. "For example, the teachers." She said, walking closer to me.

"Just like that guy asked you to spy on me?" I asked, shocking her.

"W-What guy?" She asked, with me smirking and stepping forward myself, with her backing up.

"I don't know his name, but Ayame and I saw you two talking yesterday. I didn't want to question her on who he was, so I'll question you." I said, pinning her against the wall. "Who was the man who tried to rape Ayame?" I asked, with her on the verge of tears as I asked that question. "You have feelings for him, and are conflicted." I said, with her shoving me away. "If you don't tell me, then I'll consider you in league with this man, and when I find out who he is, where he is, I wont just put him and his friends in jail, but you as well." I said, poking her in the chest.

"You really like Ayame... don't you?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Ayame, what I feel for her is questionable at the moment, but in time, it will change." I said, with me backing up. "Now, I answered your question, you answer mine." I said, crossing my arms.

"I cant say." She said, with me nodding and walking off, leaving her to her self.

**Later, behind the school  
**

Siting against the wall, I took a deep breath to calm myself. Today, wasn't my greatest. Yuuka, Ex-Friend to Ayame, was a spy for Ayame's Ex-Boyfriend, who tried to rape her. Rumors spread to isolate Ayame, to make it where she has no friends, to make it easier to get her by her self. Of course, there is the hidden question. Why? What was his reasoning for doing all of this?

"Dakota!" Ayame said, with me looking up at her as she came around the corner. "I found you!" She said, looking out of breath. "I thought you'd be here." She said, with me looking away from her and thinking back to everything I have learned. "Are you ok?" She asked, taking a seat next to me. "Yuuka seemed shaken up after your conversation with her."

"I learned something about her, and I will be keeping my distance from her for now on." I said, making Ayame frown. "I learned why she asked me out, found out that it wasn't real and someone wanted to sperate you from everyone else so that they could get you alone." I said, making her frown.

"So its like that." She said, with me nodding.

"That's why I'm going to give you this." I said, holding out my watch to her, confusing her. "If anything happens, press the top button and a tracking beacon will start up, leading me to you, and I'll get another one for vice versa." I said, with her smiling as she put it on, holding her arm up and looking at it on her wrist.

"Its not the type of jewelry that most girls get from guys they like, but its something." She said, leaning her head on me.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, with me looking at her with a confused look.

"Did what hurt?" I asked, with me smirking.

"When you fell from heaven." She said with a chuckle.

"No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell." I said, shocking her.

"Wait, what?" She asked, looking at me, where I made this wired face and got up on her, with her punching me in the face. "Sorry!" She said, with me laughing as I held my jaw.

"Its ok, but seriously." I said, standing up, with me helping her. "Ayame." I said, gaining her attention. "There's something I want to tell you, and I've never told anyone about this." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"Go ahead." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"Not here, we're going to skip class today for this." I said, with her following me as we walked away from the school.

**Later, Fureai Park  
**

Handing her a cold drink, we sat on the swings, with me saving my drink for later. "What did you want to talk about that we had to skip class?" She asked, with me looking up.

"Its about why I became The Overwatcher." I said, shocking her. "It was at this very park, right here, where it all happened." I said, with her whipping her head over to look at me.

**Flashback  
**

I held my three year old sister in my arms as I followed my mother and father. My father was American, while my mother was native Japanese. They would talk in English when they didn't want us to hear them talking, but would speak Japanese when they wanted us to understand. I didn't know English, and I was ok with that was it was harder to learn that Japanese.

As we walked, a truck pulled up, blocking out path. Seeing my father turning around, another truck blocked us from leaving. Before I knew it, I was picked up with my sister and shoved into the truck behind us while my parents were pulled into the one in front. We cried on our way there, with them yelling at us in a language that we didn't know for miles.

Once we came to a stop, we were dragged out and placed in front of our father, with our mother next to my sister. They were talking to him as he was on his knees, and then hit him upside the head, knocking him down. "Don't look." I heard my mother,with me looking at her as one of them placed a gun to the back of her head and pulled the trigger, killing her while my sister was hugging me, screaming on top of her lungs in fear.

Hearing the leader ask the same thing to my father, he spat on him, where them man nodded. Getting my sister get yanked from me, my eyes widened as she was placed on the ground. "ONII-CHAN-"

Before she could say anything else, she also had a bullet placed in her head. It was my turn to scream, this time, I was yelling at my father. "JUST TELL THEM WHAT IT IS THAT THEY WANT, PLEASE, I DONT WANT TO DIE, I DONT WANT TO DIE?!" I yelled, with one of them grabbing me and placing the gun to my head.

He said something, where the man shot my father in the head, shocking me as I was expecting to get shot next, but it didn't happen. They walked away, leaving me there as I looked at my dead family.

A few hours went by, the police had already found me and taken me to the police station, the building my father worked at was robbed, every cent went to the group of men who killed my family. From there, I was then shipped over to my second cousin, Bruce Wayne, who took me in along with another kid named Dick Grayson. There, Dick became a crime fighter while I just got training and went to school, living a normal life until I decided it was time for me to come back with Bruce's approval.

**Flashback end  
**

"That was how I became The Overwatcher." I Said, with her holding her hand up. "Yes?" I asked, with her placing her hand down.

"You said you just got training while Dick Grayson became a crime fighter, who was he?" He asked, with me smirking.

"Gotham's very own, Robin, and Bruce was Batman." I said, shocking her.

"He's a myth, even out here!?" She yelled, with me nodding.

"He is a myth, because three weeks into me moving here, both he and Dick vanished off the face of the earth, not even my network could find them." I said, shocking her even more.

"That's hard." She said, with me nodding. "You lost both families." She said, look down. "Then... I'm next." She said, with me looking at her, seeing her standing up and placing her hands behind her back. "The reason I rebelled... Have you heard the reason why I was called used goods?" She asked, with me shacking my head, just knowing that she was called that. "Its a common story, and you've figured out that my parents are divorced, right?" She asked, with me nodding.  
"I have." I Said, with her nodding.

"My parents got along nicely. Then suddenly, my dad moved out with Onee-Chan... It really hurt." She said, looking down. "My mom works until late every day, so its just me in the house. Now that I think about it, I might have started changing around then." She said, with me letting her think. "Maybe I was just lonely. Once, I went as far as to break the windows at school. At that time, my mom was called to school, and that's went I thought, "Maybe if I do this, I'll get to see her." After that, I started to skip school and get into fights. Around Junior high, I started to get called used goods. Then, one time, I shoplifted." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ayame?" I asked, seeing her tense up a bit.

"Right after that, my mom collapsed from overwork, it was at that time that I finally knew what it was like to support my mom on my own." She said, with me knowing what she was getting at. "I realized I was wrong and stopped doing stupid things, then I met up with Onee-Chan and my old man." She said, smiling a bit, then frowning again. "But... I was too late. No one will approach me normally at school, before I realized it, I had no friends. Even though I've never done it I was still called used goods." She said, where she suddenly turned to face me, a large blush on her face. "THATS WHY I'VE NEVER DONE COMPENSATED DATING! I KNOW THAT KIND OF RUMOR HAS BEEN GOING AROUND!" She yelled, with me waving her off.

"I know the rumors arnt true." I said, with her smiling.

"In other words." She said, continuing. "I was alone all along, until that time." She said, looking at me. "I never expected anyone to help me anymore, then The Overwatcher showed up." She said, with me looking down. "I recognized him right away, his lips gave it away." She said, with me covering my lips as that was a strange way to remember someone by. "I was saved." She said, with me standing up.

"It was just luck that I was there, and it was a good thing that I was." I said, with her nodding.

"I know that, if it wasn't, then I'm sure that the other guy behind you would of called the police before anything happened." She said, surprising me that she knew the kid as well. "I was always alone, and that's why I confessed to you, I was annoyed a bit that you refused me, but I just know I'm getting to you." She said, with me smirking as she had her back to me as she was right. "The time I spent with you was more fun than I expected, learning how to fight and gymnastics. That's why I can say it without a doubt now." She said, turning to face me. "Dakota, I like you." She said, with me feeling my heart stop for a bit as it was all real. "I don't expect you to answer right now... and I don't think I'll be close to you in strength or surpass you to become strong." She said, getting up close to me. "But I'll make you notice me more and more." She said, with me blushing as it looked like she was going in for a kiss.

"Hey, what are you doing in a place like this?" A man asked, with me recognizing his voice. Looking at the man, I saw that it was the same one who tried to rape Ayame, and he was looking smug. "Ayame." He said, grinning.

"Songou, you bastard!" Ayame said, with me holding her back as she started shacking.

"What's this, a nerd and a girl getting along? Isn't it time for you to come back already?" He asked, with me standing in front of Ayame now.

"Whatever it is, I request you leave, Songou." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me.

"I wasn't talking to you, Overwatcher." He said, with Ayame tensing up, but I already knew he was a wear of my Identity. "Now, Ayame, ready to go out?" He asked, with her gritting her teeth.

"I've never gone out with you!" She yelled, with me looking at her.

"Don't be shy." He said, with me looking at him. "No matter how you deny it, you're hymen wont grow back." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"DONT FUCK WITH ME! I'll KILL YOU!" She yelled, with me holding her back. "That's not true at all... in the first place, that method, I absolutely wont accept it!" She yelled, with me knowing where this was going.

"But its the truth, no matter how you put it, I've done it with you." She said, with him getting closer to us. "Well, its the first time for me too, I'm sorry I made you sleep though it." He said, with me seeing something off about him.

"Back off, I wont warn you again." I Said, with him grinning.

"Boy, I don't know who you are, but I'm holding all the cards." He said, getting into my face, with me tapping Ayame's watch without her knowing.

"Answer this question, did you rape Ayame?" I asked, with him grinning even more.

"That's right, and there's nothing you two can do about it." He said, with me smirking, confusing him.

"The way you so casually announce that, just prove my theory." I Said, confusing him. "No one would talk about rape out in the open, you're still a virgin, an otaku one at that." I said, shocking him. "The way you walk, talk and act, its all a typical bad guy vibe that you get from reading manga. You may have a hand, but its a multi player game." I Said, getting in his face. "But compared to me, My spades win." I said, with him backing up. "Get out of here, before I kick your ass from here to the next life." I said, with him storming off.

"DAKOTA!" Ayame yelled, grabbing me and turning me around. "I DIDNT DO IT!" She yelled, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't do it, I ABSOLUTLY WONT DO IT WITH THAT KIND OF GUY!" She yelled, trembling as she looked at me, looking as she was about to lose her mind over this. "I was wearing my clothes when I woke up...I DIDNT FEEL HURT AT ALL! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" She screamed, with me staring at her as I didn't expect this from her.

Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled her into a hug, with me using my other hand to grab her wrist and press the button, where she started crying in my arms, where I pushed her head into my shoulder so that she could cry into it.

Hearing a car pull up, I watched as Kiriko stepped out. "DAKOTA, AYAME!?" She yelled, storming over to us.

"NOT NOW!?" I yelled at her, making her stop in her tracks and look at me in shock. 'I'm going to need to let Ayame recover from this.' I thought, looking back at Ayame as she still cried. "You're done for the day, you need rest." I said, with me taking her hand and leading her away. "I'll stop by and gather our work for the day, she's had a traumatizing experience." I told Kiriko as we walked past her, all the while, Ayame was still holding onto me.


	7. Enter: The Mystory closes

While sitting in class, I looked behind me, straight at an empty desk. The desk belonged to Ayame, and it made me frown not seeing her. "Is Ayame taking a break today?" Aramiya asked, looking in the same direction.

"Tozaki." I said, facing forward. "You mentioned that Ayame used to have a boyfriend, correct?" I asked, with me knowing he nodded.

"He loudly proclaimed, "I'm going out with Ayame!" A loose lipped kind of guy." He said, making me frown. "I don't know when they broke up though." He said, with me knowing that they never dated, but the guy did want to get Ayame alone, even when he was in school.

"And her fights with Yuuka?" I asked, knowing something was up even with all this information.

"No, at the time, they got along really well, you know?" He asked, catching me off guard. "Its more like she stopped hanging out with her because she broke up with him." He informed, with me narrowing my eyes.

'Ya, its fishy, but I think I can solve it.' I thought, looking down at my hand, seeing my new watch.

**Later**

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw Yuuka in an crowd, looking scared as they were yelling at her. Walking over to help, I stopped once one of them spoke. "Where do you get off stealing other peoples boyfriends?" The tallest of them staid, with me raising an eyebrow at them.

"I didn't steal anything." Yuuka said, looking at them. "He's the one who selfishly asked me out!" Yuuka said, with me narrowing my eyes at her and approaching them.

"What's going on here?" I said, with them looking at me.

"We're not happy with you!" The tallest one said, poking me in the chest. "Asking Yuuka out while dating Ayame, we should-"

"Yuuka, I won't repeat myself again." I said, glaring at the girl. "I want nothing to do with you." I said, shocking the girls. "You have lost your mind, spreading rumors about us. I don't know what Ayame did to you, or vice versa, but if this doesn't end, you will have made me public enemy number one, am I clear?" I asked, with Yuuka looking like she was about to cry. "AM I CLEAR?!" I yelled, with her nodding and then running off. "Crazy stalker." I said, looking at the other girls, who where shacking in fear. "For the record, I'm not dating either of them. Ayame has a crush on me, trying to win my affection, and Yuuka is a girl who has lost her mind." I said, walking away, not wanting to deal with this anymore, but I had a few questions for Yuuka.

**Later**

"Yuuka." I said, walking onto the roof, with her turning to me, tears in her eyes. "You're going to answer my questions, whether you like it or not." I said, making my way over to her, with her backing up once I got in her face. "Was it because of Songou that you had a falling out with Ayame?" I asked, with her eyes widening.

"Did you hear it from Ayame?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"I met the guy yesterday, and he seriously pissed me off." I said, with her eyes widening. "Did you know that he raped Ayame?" I asked, shocking her even more. "Who knows, he could do the same to you." I said, with her trembling as I held up my watch and pressed a button on it. "Either way, I plan to turn this information in tonight, so say goodbye." I said, walking away from her, with me hearing her falling to her knees.

**Later that day**

Walking up to the door, I looked at it. "203, Ayame." I read, with me pressing the button.

"Yes, yes!" A voice called out, with me knowing it was her mother.

"Hello, I'm here to see Ayame, I'm a friend of hers from school, My name is Dakota by the way. Is Ayame home?" I asked, wanting to know before I going out to look for her my self.

"Oh, my!" I heard, with the door opening. "Did you say classmate?" She asked, smiling at me as she held the door all the way open. "Please, enter!" She said, with me seeing Ayame in a apron, looking at me with wide eyes.

"D-Dakota!?" Ayame questioned, in complete shock.

"Oh, my, its been a while since her friends came to visit!" Ayame's mother said, with Ayame moving over to us.

"Wait, Mom, didn't I tell you that I would pick it up!?" Ayame yelled, with me looking between the two, smiling at them as this is what a family should be like. "You're not feeling well, so please stay still!" Ayame said, pointing at her mother.

"Eh, I'm not that sick!" Ayame's mother said, pouting at her daughter.

"I will answer him!" She said pushing her back into her room.

"Ye~ah, then, I'll be sleeping, ok?" She said, poking her head out from the door before going inside.

Ayame turned to me, a smile on her face. "Well, please come in." She said, with me nodding.

"Pardon the intrusion." I said, taking my shoes off and entering the room. I followed her to her bedroom, with me sitting on the floor across from her.

"Well... Why did you come here?" Ayame asked, calming down from what had just happened.

"You didn't go to school today-"

"Are you worried about me?" Ayame asked as she interrupted me, looking shocked as she was blushing once I had started off.

"Yes." I answered, with her smiling. "After yesterday, I figured that you were having a hard time getting over it, but it appears that you were taking care of your mother." I said, with her nodding.

"Thanks." She said, with me nodding, but then she got seriously embarrassed. "Hey." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "You... You see... That... I mean... You... Do you know... The method to confirm your Hymen?" She asked, catching me off guard as I didn't expect her to ask me this question.

"I do." I said, shocking her. "I learned it while I was learning the human anatomy." I said, with her eyes widening. "You want me to use the method, don't you?" I asked, with her nodding. "Isn't it better to ask your mother?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"Are you stupid! Its way too embarrassing!" She said, nearly on the verge of tears. "I think having a man look at it is a lot less embarrassing than that." She said, with me looking down. "Even if I would like to confirm it, I don't know the method... Just you, I don't want anyone but you do confirm it." She said, with me sighing.

"Ok." I said, with her looking at me as I stood up. "Please, lay down on the bed." I said, with her standing up and laying down on it. "Remove your panties and I need you to... Spread your vigina." I said, with her nodding, blushing all over as her entire body went red. Hell, I was blushing just as hard as her, but I had to be professional with this.

In truth, I've never done this method before, only read about it. There were different types of hymens, and if I couldn't see it, then that means I was going to have to slip a finger in her to confirm it. It wouldn't be easy to confirm it like that, but for her sake, I would do it.

Seeing her spread her legs after taking her panties off, I watched as she closed her eyes and spread her pussy, with me walking to the base of the bed and climbing on. Looking down at it, I took notice of it. 'Its clear.' I thought, seeing two separate holes under another. They were large, with a thin gap between them. Smiling, I stood up. "Ayame is a virgin." I said, with her looking up at me in shock. "You still have your hymen, its a septate hymen." I said, grabbing her panties and handing them to her, with her quickly putting them on.

"I'm glad." She said, actually crying, where she hugged me, one that I returned, glad that she wasn't raped in the first place.

"I have a few questions that I need to ask." I said, with her breaking the hug and sitting on the bed with me. "How are Yuuka and Songou connected?" I asked, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"Their fathers work at the same company, and they knew each other since they were little kids." She said, with me nodding.

"Its now clear to me." I said, standing up, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

**Later that night**

Hearing a ringing, I picked up the phone. "Feichko residence." I said, walking around the room as I cleaned up.

"Good evening, I'm Hatsushiba. Is Dakota currently present?" Yuuka asked, with me frowning as I never gave her my number.

"That's me, can I help you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Dakota-Kun, I would like to talk with you." She said, with me looking out at the night sky from the window.

"I take it that you want to speak in person?" I asked, not getting an answer for a good bit.

"Yeah, right now... Can I have you step out for a bit?" She asked, with me looking at the door. "I'll meet you at the bus station." She said, hanging up, with me walking over to the door and grabbing a duffle bag before leaving.

**Later, bus station**

"Good evening, Dakota-Kun." She said, with me looking at her as she sat on the bench, with me walking over to her with my hands in my pockets.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, with her smiling.

"Don't be so uptight." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"I think I'll start off." I said, confusing her. "I learned, that it wasn't just you who spread the rumors, but Songou as well." I said, shocking her.

"That cant be-"

"I already told you what he did, but I didn't tell you how he did it." I said, looking her in the eyes. "He drugged her with sleeping pills." I said, with me seeing her eyes darken in fear, knowing that I wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, with me getting hit upside the head with a weapon, knocking me to the ground. Landing face first, I looked over my shoulder at Songou, who was smirking at me. "Naosumi-Kun, what is this! Didn't I tell you to leave this to Yuuka!" She yelled, with me seeing his hang not far from him, while he held a baseball bat in hand.

"Yuuka." He said, with me hitting my wrist on the ground as I tried to stand, only for him to kick me. "Thanks for calling him here." He said, the last words before I passed out.

**Later**

Feeling water hit me, I woke up with a jolt. "Wake up." He said, with me looking around, seeing Songou and his thugs in front of me, while Yuuka was beside me. "This is our hideout." He said, with me glaring at him. Its a basement of an abandoned building. He said, with me looking up at him.

"What do you get from doing this?" I asked, with him looking confused by my question. 'My theory, is that you're planning to use me as bait to lure out Ayame, am I correct?" I asked, with him smirking. "Sorry to break it to you, but she's not coming." I said, with him smirking.

"Face it, with this many people, you cant win. We already informed Ayame that you're here, and she took the bait." He said, with me looking up at him, smirking.

"As I said before." I said, looking up at him, smirking myself. "You may have a hand, but its a multi player game, my spades wins." I said, followed by the power going out, shocking him.

"One of you, go turn the power back on!" He yelled, followed by two blue like glowing objects turning on, with me watching as his goons were taken out in seconds. "The hell, I thought that-"

"I was The Overwatcher?" I asked, with me hearing him getting hit in the head with the light, sending him to the floor. Feeling my ropes get cut, I felt them grab my arm. "Thanks for the assist." I said, with me being dragged out of there.

**Flashback**

"Its now clear to me." I said, standing up, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Songou is using Yuuka, to spread rumors to get you alone, that way, he can really rape you." I said, shocking her. "Tonight, I'm not going to work." I said, shocking her even more. "How would you like to play The Overwatcher tonight?" I asked, with her jumping up.

"You cant be serious, there's no way that I can do what you do?!" She yelled, with me nodding.

"True, but I'll leave a list of instructions for you, because we're bringing them down tonight." I said, shocking her again.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, with me smirking.

"I tipped off Yuuka about what Songou did, and she will no doubt tell him that I threaten to turn him in with that information. They will set up a trap, one that I will go into willingly." I said, with her getting confused.

"If you know its a trap, why go into it in the first place." She asked, with me crossing my arms at her.

"Because, they still believe that I'm The Overwatcher." I said, holding my watch up. "I'll have you track me once they start the trap, from there, grab our gear and get ready." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"Our?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I made a suit just for you, its all the same as mine." I informed, with her nodding.

**Flashback end**

**Second Flashback, ya that's right, I went there**

Reaching the park that the bus station was at, I walked over to a bush and placed the duffle bag down, with me placing a tracker on it so that Ayame could find it with her watch. Standing up, I continued on to find Yuuka.

**Second Flashback end**

**THIRD FLASHBACK, YES, AGAIN!?**

"Yuuka." He said, with me hitting my wrist on the ground, pressing the tracking button as I "tried to stand", only for him to kick me. "Thanks for calling him here." He said, the last words before I passed out, smirking on the inside.

**Third Flashback end**

**End of all Flashbacks**

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ayame placed my mask on my face, with me being able to see in the dark. "There, its all yours from here." She said, with me nodding and grabbing the bag and placed the suit over my clothing. "The lights will turn on soon." She said, with me grabbing my gear from her.

"Now, I need you to change back to normal and head down stairs as soon as the lights turn on." I said, with her nodding while I went down stairs.

Once at the bottom, I saw the thugs were knocked out, with me taking some zip ties and tying them up. Looking over at Songou, I walked over to him, with him looking around while standing. "Here I thought I knocked you out." I said, with him looking around, scared. I kicked him in the back of the knee, with him falling forward, where I jabbed both electrified batons into his back, making him scream before passing out, followed by the lights turning on.

"Then, there was one." I said, looking over at Yuuka, who was shacking in her boots as I walked over to her. She wanted to run, but she couldn't, she was crying as she stood there, with me getting in her face. "I'm not one to hit girls, so give up, and I wont hit you!" I said, with her holding her hands out to me. "Good." I said, putting zip ties on her, not making them tight.

"Dakota!" Ayame yelled as she ran in the room, looking shocked as she looked around the room. "W-What?!" She said, then looking over at me. "T-the Overwatcher, did you do this?" She asked, shacking with wide eyes.

"Cotton?" Yuuka said, looking between us.

"Yuuka?" She asked, then looking at me. "Let her go, she had nothing to do with this!" She said, with me frowning at her.

"She was involved, held the boy captive." I said, pointing at the chair. Looking at Yuuka, I narrowed my eyes at her. "If you have anything to say, then say it now." I said, wanting her to speak up for her self. "Were you in on this?" I asked, with her looking between us, then looking at the downed form of Songou.

"S-Songou made me!" She yelled, "shocking" me. "If I went up against him, if I did that, Papa will be forced to resign from his job!" Yuuka cried, with me seeing Ayame running forward and hugging her. "After Naosumi-Kun Broke up with Cotton, I spread strange rumors about Cotton, Naosumi-Kun was the one who made me do it. Even after hearing the rumors, Dakota-Kun wouldn't break up with Cotton, so I went with a different plan." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Yuuka didn't want to do this... But Naosumi-Kun is a precious friend... And for Papas sake, I cant go against him!"

Grabbing her hands, I cut the rope, with her eyes widening. "Tell that to the police once they get here." I said, with her looking up at me. "You think that doing what he wanted, your father would be safe? Sorry to break it to you, but if he went through with it, then your father would off been forced to leave, and he would of been disappointed in you, going as far as disowning you." I said, more tears falling from her eyes, with Ayame glaring at me, with me getting the hint.

Turning around, I made my way over to Songou and zip tied his hands together. "Who are you?" Ayame asked, with me looking at her.

"You know who I am, everyone does." I said, confusing her. "I'm The Overwatcher." I said, with me pulling out a switch from my belt and pressing it, cutting the power of the entire building once more. As I made my leave, I started undressing and went back to my normal clothes. Reaching the duffel bag, I placed my gear in it and placed it in a air vent. Hearing the police, I watched as they ran up to me. "Down stairs, The Overwatcher is down there!" I said, with them rushing down the stairs, with me following them.

**Later, police station**

"Finally, they managed to finish our testimony." I said, sitting outside with Ayame.

"Ya, looks like you were right all along." She said, with me wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her head, with me smiling at that.

"Everyone is fine, isn't that right, Yuuka." I said, looking behind us, seeing Yuuka standing there with a frown on her face. "Even so, it was surprising that Songou told the police that Yuuka wasn't one of their friends." I said, looking at Ayame.

"But thanks to that, she was released together with us." Ayame said, with me nodding. "Hatsushiba-"

"I'm sorry, Dakota-Kun, Co... Ayame-San too." Yuuka said, with us looking at her in surprise. "I didn't realize Naosumi-Kun's true intention, and making you involved in this too, YUUKA'S MISTAKE ISNT SOMETHING THAT CAN BE EASILY FORGIVEN! I'm really, I'M REALLY SORRY!" Yuuka said as she bowed, crying her eyes out in front of us.

"I deeply apologize!" A new voice spoke, with me looking past Yuuka at an older man. "This time, my son hurt all three of you. I know this wont even serve as an apology, I will make my son atone for his sins properly." The man said, with me piecing together that he was Songou's father. "I deeply apologize!" He said, bowing before us.

"Hatsushiba-no." Ayame said, getting up and walking over to Yuuka. "Yuuka, I'm sorry too." Ayame said, hugging Yuuka, who was shocked by the hug.

"There's no need for Cotton to apologize!?" Yuuka said, breaking the hug. "Everything is Yuuka's fault!" She said, with Ayame smiling at her.

"That's no it." Ayame said, her voice sounding soft as she spoke. "When I was alone, you were the one who took care of me. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in trouble." She said, with Yuuka starting to cry again.

"Bu-But-"

"Hey." Ayame said, cutting her off. "Can we be best friends again?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes as she poke to the girl.

Yuuka hickuped, then hugged Ayame. "Cotton!" She yelled, crying as she embraced her friend once more. "Yeah, of course!" She said, making me smile. "I'll make up for the time I left you alone!" She said, with me standing up and looking at them. "Thank you, Dakota-Kun." Yuuka said, with me seeing her looking at me. "It really feels like you opened my eyes."

"I didn't do anything but get caught." I said, with her looking away. "But, you are welcome." I said, with her smiling at me. "To make it up, you will have to erase Ayame's bad Rumors." I said, with her nodding. "Reflect on this deeply, then atone for your sins." I said, with her nodding once more. Looking at the door, I saw both of their mothers walking out, with me looking at them. "This is where we part ways." I said, with them looking at the door, seeing their mothers walking over to them. I took this time to leave, disappearing into the night.


	8. Enter: Dating

'Just... How did I end up in this situation?' I thought, leaning against a wall near the park, looking at my phone as I watched the time go by.

"Hey!" I heard, with me looking up and seeing Ayame. She was in a light pink dress with a yellow hat on, with a red purse.

'Seriously, how did I end up in this situation?' I thought, smiling at her.

**Flashback**

Getting dragged down the hall, I was annoyed by the girl who was behind it. "What do you want, Hatsushiba?" I asked, annoyed with her already.

"Didn't we make a promise the other day?" She asked, with me looking at her in confusion as I didn't know what she was talking about. "I told you to leave your Sunday open, didn't I?" She asked, with me standing up straight. "I would like you to meet me half past twelve in front of the park!" She said, with me hitting her lightly on the head.

"What you mean to say is, I'm tricking you on going on a date with Ayame!" I said, with her looking shocked. "I can read you two like a book and you don't even know it!" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I'll go on this date, but after three, it ends and I'm going on my run!" I said, with her cheering.

"I promise you wont regret it!" She said, with me walking away from her.

**Flashback end**

"So, what does one do on a date?" I asked, with Ayame blushing as I said that.

"Well... I actually don't know!" She said, with me face palming.

"Its ok, we'll figure something out." I said, where I started walking with her. As we walked, I couldn't help but look at her every now and then. I remembered the first time I met her, remembering that she looked like the kind of girl who didn't care about anything. 'Now that I look at her, she's really pretty.' I thought, looking forward as we walked through the park.

**Later**

"Isn't that girl kind of cute?" I heard, with me looking to the side as two guys talked amongst them selves.

'Seventeen people have said that.' I thought as I followed behind Ayame, with her humming to her self. 'She is in a good mood, is this really fun?' I thought as I scratched my head in thought. 'I really don't know what to do when it comes to escorting girls. I'm sure Bruce would of known what to do. Not like I can call him up and ask.' I thought as I let out a sigh. "Do you want to go somewhere special?" I asked, with her looking over her shoulder at me.

"I have an idea, but... we might have some stuff to carry after that, so it would be better to get it later." She said, confusing me on what she was talking about.

Stopping in my place, Ayame did as well, looking confused. Taking a pin, I tossed it behind us at the bush, with Hatsushiba jumping out and running the other way. 'She's been watching us.' I thought, looking at Ayame as she looked shocked. By the looks of it, she didn't know that we were being followed. "Lets go to a café, you look a bit pale, so I'm taking it that you didn't eat lunch." I said, with Ayame looking shocked.

"I get pale when I don't eat!?" She said, looking at her arms, with me face palming.

"Bad thing to say, but everyone does, just think of it like vitamins." I said, with her nodding as she followed me into a café.

"Welcome!" The waiters called out as we walked in and took a seat.

"You know fancy places like this?" She asked, with me shaking my head at her.

"No, we just stumbled upon it." I said, with her nodding as we looked at our menus. "I'll just order a coffee and some curry." I said, looking at her, with her trying to figure out what she wanted. 'Right, she's never been here so she wants to get a good estimation on prices and stuff.' I thought, seeing that she was having a hard time deciding.

**Later**

"Sorry for the wait!"

"Lets eat!" We both said as we clapped our hands together and started eating.

"Isn't it fun eating out?" Ayame asked, with me looking up at her.

"Some times." I said, with her nodding her head. "I don't do it often, I mostly make my own meals when I get back and that's small."

"But now that you're with me, we can go on picnics and stuff like that!" She said, with me thinking to those olf families that did that in movies.

"We're not at that level yet, but keep trying." I said, smirking as I said that, with me seeing her smile at what I said, confusing me. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You said that with a smile, you either have this board look on your face, or you get annoyed! This just means that I'm getting there!" She said, making me sigh.

"This is one of the things that I will never get used to." I said, looking at the plate. "Eating with someone, even at Wayne Manor I would eat while the others went off on their own. But, if its fun then its fine." I said, drinking my coffee.

"You know, I would of never thought that I would be in this situation, ever." She said, with me looking at her as she said that. "To me, its a good experience." She said, smiling at me as she laid her head on her hand.

'I think so too.' I thought, smiling back as I continued to eat.

"It would be bad if my mom and sister found out what I was doing before I came home. Dad would just think of it as protecting myself." She said, with me remembering her family. "Mom isn't one for violence, it hurt her every time she heard that I got into a fight." She said, with a grim look on her face.

"Family." I said, looking out the window at a mother and child walking down the street. "I've never thought of having a family of my own." I said, looking back at a blushing Ayame. "What?" I asked, with her shaking her head and smacking her cheeks. "Thanks for the meal!" She said, with me getting up with her and placing the amount on the table.

"Don't mention it, this is a date, and if you want, you can bring your sister here to get better acquainted with this place." I said, with her nodding as we walked out.

"Hey!" She said, with me looking at her. I watched as she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, with me blushing as I couldn't remember the last time I was kissed on the cheek.

"Wha...t are you doing?" I asked, scratching my cheek as I didn't expect it.

"I just wanted to try it out!" She said, smiling at me as she started leading the way once more.

As we walked, we ran into a person walking their dog, and she played with it for a bit before we started moving on. We crossed a bridge, where she told me story's about how she would walk across this very bridge with her family to school everyday. We got Ice cream, with her picking something sour while I just got a basic ice cream cone. Then we went shopping, with her using me as a model.

**Later**

"The beach, you wanted to walk along the beach." I said, with her nodding.

She moaned as she stretched her arms out, basking in the sun. "It feels good... The wind is a bit strong through." She said, with me looking at her as she smiled, placing her hands behind her back.

'Looking at her now, I honestly would say that we look like a couple.' I thought with a small smile. "Hey." I said, with her looking at me. "Are you sure you have no intention on looking for another guy?" I asked, confusing her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, completely turning to face me.

"I was thinking just now, that we do look like a couple." I said, with her smiling. "And because we look like one, shouldn't we try it out?" I asked, not sure what to say.

"I will be fine with you." She said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me. "I wouldn't want to be without you!" She said, giving me another kiss on the cheek. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have become who I am today. Passing daily life in school without ever changing, not making up with Yuuka, maybe I'll be raped without being able to fight back. In short, the one who pulled me in this place filled with happiness, is you Dakota." She said, looking up at me. "Thank you."

'She's serious about this.' I thought, smiling at her. 'She won me over, and I didn't have a chance of fighting back.' I thought, brushing her hair. She took my hand in hers and started walking, with her swinging it back and forth, her smile never leaving her face.

**Later that night**

Walking down the hall, I opened the door and saw a kid was in a bed with Shoto, the Yakuza leader, sitting next to it. "Two kids found him on the beach." I said, knowing that it was Ayame and I who found him, and I had found that he had almost over dosed.

"The Overwatcher." He said, looking up at me. "You here to put me away, or is this a hit put out by the mob?" He asked, with me walking over to the window, seeing said mob had pulled up, getting ready for war.

"I'm here to end this before it gets out of control." I said, walking over to Shota and grabbing him, where I dragged him over to the window and shoved him through it, shocking him and everyone else. "Tell me everything about you operation, so I can shut you down, and then the mob!?" I yelled, with him grabbing onto my arm as he looked down, seeing the mob taking aim.

"Alright, alright! He said, with me pulling him in. "Everything is here!" He said, holding a flash drive out to me, with me taking it and plugging it into my arm, with a screen of their information popping up. "Just... Leave me with my son!" He said, with me putting the file away and jumping out the window. I tossed some smoke bombs down, with them covering the area. Using my grappling hook, I swung around and kicked one of them into a car.

Using my X-Ray vison, I saw everyone looking around, with me pulling out a hand held speaker. "You fools, he's escaping, after him, down the street!" It said, sounding just like their leader, Tyler Moon. Seeing them running down the street, I watched as they left their leader behind.

Walking over to the car he was in, I walked onto it and punched through the glass, with me pulling Tyler out, who looked shocked. "I just took care of the Yakuza, now I'm taking care of you, and if you don't cooperate, I'll make you!" I said, with him nodding while I narrowed my eyes at him.

**The next morning**

'The Overwatcher takes down both Yakuza and Mob in one night, that's front page?' I thought, looking at the paper as I walked into the school gates. 'I wonder what else could happen.' I said, tossing the paper into the trash as I started my day.


End file.
